¿Dejarte Ir?
by yanekawaii
Summary: "Necesitamos Tiempo" fue la frase que inicio todo esto pero luchare por ti como la primera vez porque TE AMO y no voy a dejar que te vayas de mi lado. / Horrible summary pero la historia esta mejor denle una oportunidad es mi primer FIC 3
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: este capitulo se basa en el punto de vista de Boruto,** AHORA SI DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Discusiones**

-¡Estaban solos en un restaurant, Bolt!

-Hacia mucho que no la veía y hemos quedado para hablar

Acababa de llegar de noche al departamento que compartía con mi novia desde ya hace un tiempo y me había encontrado a mi novia Sarada dando vueltas en la sala. Ni siquiera me había dejado darle un beso de saludo cuando me pregunto donde había estado. Como prometimos no ocultar nada le explique que mi ultima ex, Yukari, me había llamado y habíamos quedado para vernos de ahí llego toda la discusión. Ya sabia que pasaría después porque ya habíamos tenido otras discusiones antes, al parecer, una amiga suya me había visto en el restaurant con una chica y se lo había contado.

-¡Es tu ex!-gritó ella- ¡tu ex que aún siente algo por ti!

-¡Sarada! ¡Solo somos amigos!

-¡Pues ella no te ve así!

-Por favor Sarada- le dije cansado- no digas cosas que no son

-¡Para mi importa Boruto!- gritó- Yukari es solo una zorra que lleva coqueteando contigo desde que llego a la aldea

-No la insultes, Sarada, es solo una amiga- trate de convencer

-Tan buena amiga que se revolcaría contigo si tuviera oportunidad

-¡Ya Basta!- grite-¡Estas pasándote!

-Ahhhh… ¿ahora soy yo? – Preguntó dolida- solo te pido que no la vuelvas a ver

Genial ahora estaba triste, lo que más odiaba era verla así, pero ya estaba harto de tener que explicarle que ella era la única chica que amaba, ya que no había mujeres más importantes para mí que ella y las de mi familia. Sarada era insegura, no la culpaba por ello, ella solo tenía miedo que las personas que amaba se alejaran o la traicionaran.

Cuando acepte mis sentimientos por ella, me costo demasiado tiempo convencerla para que aceptase tener una cita conmigo. Claro el hecho que ella no buscara una relación en ese momento no ayudo mucho, por el contrario yo a mis 15 años había tenido mi primera novia, hasta los 17 donde me di cuenta que la única chica que quería a mi lado era Sarada, quizá por eso se hacia de rogar. Al final logre entrar a su corazón poco a poco y ella por fin se enamoró de mi. Al principio lo negaba, luego decía que no entendía sus emociones, pero al final lo aceptó. De eso ya pasaron 4 años.

-Es solo una conocida, no significa nada- expliqué

-Cuando me dijiste que por el bien de nuestra relación dejara de ver a Mitsuki yo lo hice – susurró con mucha tristeza- y era nuestro mejor amigo, lo hice porque te quiero – y sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Es diferente Sarada, él estaba enamorado de ti y apuesto que no se iba a dar por vencido – repliqué con un tono de enojo y rencor – solo fingió ser mi amigo para estar cerca de ti…

-¡No es cierto!-gritó- él aún te quería porque eras su mejor amigo

-¡Un mejor amigo NO trataría de quitarle la novia a su amigo, Sarada!

Esa etapa había sido difícil para mí, porque perdí a mi mejor amigo y toda la confianza que tuve con Mitsuki desapareció. Puede que Sarada no haya correspondido nunca los sentimientos de él pero no quitaba el hecho de que mi mejor amigo estaba enamorado de MI novia. Me enteré en la fiesta de Inojin; cuando me iba a ir a casa vi que Mitsuki hablaba con Shikadai y le decía lo mucho que le gustaba Sarada pero que sabia que ella era feliz conmigo, no pude evitar sentirme traicionado y lo encaré en ese mismo momento desde ahí nuestra relación de amistad ya no era la misma. Cuando pasó el tiempo nos volvimos a juntar pero ya no era como antes.

-También era mi amigo y deje de hablarme con él por ti –dijo- porque te amo y quería que esto funcione

\- Yo también te amo pero estoy harto de esto-murmuré- para mi es una estupidez

-Pues para mí no es una estupidez Bolt

-No podemos seguir así Sarada- afirmé- odio estas discusiones

-¿y que propones Bolt?- preguntó ella sarcástica- ¿Qué siga viendo como tus ex te coquetean en mi cara?

-Necesitamos tiempo- dije con seguridad

Pude sentir que el ambiente se transformó en uno triste y silencioso ninguno se miro por segundos que parecían horas

-Entiendo… ¿se acabó verdad?- su voz era muy baja que apenas la pude escuchar

\- No estamos bien Sarada puede que no estemos hechos el uno para el otro- eso último me dolió mas a mi que a ella.

Me sentí el ser más horrible del planeta en ese momento mientras ella se quedo ahí sin expresión alguna con ojos llorosos, Nunca quise que ella sufriera, jure que no la haría llorar y que la protegería.

Ella levantó su cabeza, se limpio la cara y me miró a los ojos. Respiro hondamente para evitar soltar mas lagrimas y habló.

-Recogeré mis cosas, luego me iré

Me quede congelado, quería que ella aceptara parte de culpa que le correspondía para poder solucionar las cosas esa noche y poder estar juntos, besarla, abrazarla y aparentar que esto no sucedió pero no fue así .

Después de decir eso desapareció por la puerta de la habitación. Estuve tentado a arrojar algo al piso y destrozarlo pero me contuve porque luego yo seria el que tendría que limpiar. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo porque pude evitar todo esto, pero a no soportaba estas discusiones.

Un rato después se abrió la puerta y ella salió con una maleta en la mano y una pequeña mochila en la espalda.

-Mandare a alguien por el resto de mis cosas-dijo sin emociones en la voz

-Sarada yo…-fui interrumpido

-No digas nada Boruto-dijo pronunciando muy fuerte mi nombre- creo que ya se dijo bastante, Adiós y que seas muy feliz

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando en claro que estaba molesta, cuando salió cogí la lámpara y la avente al suelo porque cuando Sarada se fue pude sentir que se llevo mi corazón y mi alma con ella

Esta vez la había perdido y quizás…para siempre

.

.

.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…Este fue mi primer Fic, la verdad es que me divertí mucho haciéndolo y espero que a ustedes también les guste… si encuentran HORRORES ortográficos lo siento mucho pero trataré de mejorar… Bueno los dejo hasta el próximo capitulo (habrá parte 2 XD)

Si tienen ideas déjenlas en los comentarios…Hasta pronto amigos :·3


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: este capitulo se basa en el punto de vista de Sarada,** AHORA DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA

.

.

.

 **Tendré que olvidarte**

Respiré profundamente y con lagrimas en lo ojos miré al frente, con paso decidido salí de la casa, en cuanto cerré la puerta no pude evitar que lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, mientras recordaba al chico que aún seguía amando y con el que terminé hace un momento, seguía recordando su sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, aquella sincera que motivaba la mía a aparecer.

Pero eso quedó atrás ahora debía olvidarlo y seguir con mi vida. Ya era de noche y no tenía idea de a donde debía ir. Si iba con Chou Chou de seguro le causaría molestia por llegar repentinamente y no quería incomodarla, solo quería dormir y olvidar todo, por otro lado no quería ir a casa de mis padres porque se preocuparían al verme ahí a esta hora, en este estado, eso y que mi padre querría asesina a Bolt, cosa que no quería porque tendría que volver a verlo y no quería verlo en estos momentos, planeaba alejarme lo mas que podía de él para poder olvidarlo.

Luego recordé que mi padre no estaba, se había ido de misión con mi tío Sai a otra aldea, su misión duraría 3 semanas mínimo y como mi padre no estará en casa podría quedarme con mamá unos días, luego buscare un apartamento antes de que mi padre vuelva, ya luego le explicaría lo que sucedió con Bolt.

-¡Taxi!- grité

Afortunadamente un taxi pasaba por ahí para que me lleve a casa de mis padres

-¿A dónde se dirige?-preguntó el taxista después que subí al auto

Le di la dirección y fui rumbo a mi antigua casa, mientras el taxi avanzaba decidí llamar a mi madre para que no se sorprendiera del todo al verme.

-Hola residencia Uchiha ¿en que puedo ayudar?-dijo la dulce voz de mi madre a través del teléfono

-Hola mamá-le dije

-Sarada que gusto que llamas hija

-Mamá solo quería avisarte que me estoy dirigiendo a casa ahora mismo

-¡¿ehhhh?!-dijo mi madre confundida-¿Qué paso? ¿Todo esta bien?

-Ya te contare al llegar a casa, por favor, ¿podrías prepararme una habitación?

-Claro…te espero entonces

-ok, muchas gracias mamá

Dicho esto último colgué el teléfono. La trayectoria no fue mucha así que llegue rápido a casa, me sentía un poco avergonzada, pero de seguro mi madre querría una explicación y tendría que dársela aunque me doliera recordar.

Baje del taxi después de pagarlo (obviamente) y toque el timbre de mi antigua casa. Me abrió la puerta mi mamá que ya tenía puesta su pijama

-Hola Sarada-me dijo alegre y sorprendida a la vez

-Hola mamá- le dije

-Pasa, pasa que tienes mucho que contarme

Me dirigí a la sala la cual no había cambiado mucho desde que deje de vivir ahí, en la mesita de la sala ya había una jarra de té y 2 tazas.

-¡Sara-Chan!- grito una vos muy tierna detrás de mi- ¡Estas en casa!

-Hola Daisuke-dije dándole un abrazo a mi hermanito

Después de un mes de los exámenes Chunnin, mi madre se sentía un poco enferma por lo que fue al hospital a hacerse un chequeo general y le dieron la noticia que estaba embarazada. Aún recuerdo cuando nos dio la noticia a mi padre y a mí, papá se quedo callado sin expresión alguna mientras que yo estaba en shock, luego él se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a mi madre y le dio un beso cosa que no era común en mi padre demostrar afecto delante de mí, luego le dio las gracias por todo lo que él tenia mientras yo lloraba de felicidad.

Nueve meses después nació Daisuke, fui al hospital después que mi madre diera a luz, tenía el cabello negro, pero sus ojos eran color verde como los de mi madre, mamá me comento que mi padre dijo que no le importaba el color de sus ojos y que sería un Uchiha muy especial.

Ahora Daisuke tenía 9 años y lucia exactamente como mi padre a esa edad con la excepción del color de ojos. Su mismo cabello, la misma forma de sus ojos y sus mismas facciones. Pero no era igual a él, Daisuke, era un chico alegre, comunicativo, muy inteligente (en eso si se parecen) y cordial, obviamente heredadas de mi madre.

-¿Te quedaras hoy Sarada?-dijo el menor de mi familia

-Me quedare por un tiempo- le respondí

-¿Estas enojada con Bolt-san?

-Bueno….- fui interrumpida

-Daisuke ya es tarde, es hora de dormir- le dijo mi madre

-Ohhh esta bien, buenas noches – y se fue a su habitación

-Gracias madre…no sabría como habérselo explicado a Daisuke

-No te preocupes-me dijo-Bien sentémonos para poder conversar

-Me parece bien - le contesté

-¿Qué pasó con Bolt?

No pude evitar que mis ojos se cristalizaran mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta y eso mi madre lo notó al instante por lo que se dirigió a darme un abrazo que hizo que me sintiera mejor y le conté todo lo que había pasado, mientras ella escuchaba atentamente.

-y por eso estoy aquí-dije finalizando el relato con tristeza

-Ya veo Sarada, entiendo lo que pasó y estoy de acuerdo contigo, te ayudare a superarlo Sara-chan

-Gracias Mamá, muchas gracias- dije dándole un abrazo

-No te preocupes, yo siempre te ayudare en todo, no importa lo que sea

Me sentí mejor después de haberle contado todo a mi madre, porque si había alguien que me reconfortara en momentos tristes y me apoye siempre era Sakura Uchiha

-Bueno te enseñare tu cuarto

-ok, vamos

Entre a mi cuarto y vi que estaba igual como lo deje hace ya algún tiempo, me sentí muy nostálgica de repente, aquí había tenido muchas conversaciones y momentos con mi familia aunque ha decir verdad toda la casa me producía nostalgia

-Quizás deberías dormir Sarada, haz tenido un día muy pesado

-Si gracias, descansa madre

-Tu también hija y no olvides que mañana será un nuevo día- se dirigió hacia mi, me dio un beso en la frente y luego el "POKE UCHIHA" y se fue.

Mañana será un nuevo día donde tendré que olvidar a Boruto Uzumaqui porque aunque me cueste aceptarlo su amor no se ira de un día para otro y aún lo quiero demasiado. CONTINUARÁ….

.

.

.

Quería que Sasuke y Sakura tuvieran un varón (amo el sasusaku) bueno quería introducir a DAISUKE a la historia, sé que no hubo mucho Borusara, pero de que habrá obviamente habrá jajajajaa no se preocupen amigos, la próxima publicación será muy pronto porque se me acabaron las vacaciones y no tendré mucho tiempo… Bueno sigo tratando de mejorar mi ortografía… HASTA PRONTO AMIGOS :D


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: este capitulo se basa en el punto de vista de Sarada,** AHORA DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA

.

.

.

 **Recuerdos**

Llevaba más de 1 hora echada en la cama y no podía dormir, todos los recuerdos de mi relación con Boruto llegaban a mi mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos, en especial el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso. Puedo recordar la dulzura de aquel primer beso. Las sensaciones en el estómago con mariposas que revolotean sin control.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Yo me consideraba una chica un tanto…fría y seria con las personas que no conocía y en especial con los chicos, para mí solo era importante mejorar mis habilidades como ninja y trabajar duro para llegar a ser HOKAGE algún día, hasta entonces con 17 años nunca había tenido novio, ni una cita y no tenía intención de tenerlas a diferencia de mis compañeros de equipo, Mitsuki había salido con algunas chicas pero al igual que yo no había tenido novia por otro lado Bolt si había tenido un par de novias antes y acababa de terminar con su última novia. Había varios chicos que me pretendían y mi mejor amiga, Chou Chou, me decía que me diera una oportunidad con alguno de ellos ya que si no experimentaba no iba a dejar esa apatía con los chicos._

 _Pero yo no tenia apatía si no que yo quería que mi primera relación y en especial mi primer beso fuera con alguien que de verdad quería, pero lo que me dijo Chou me rondaba en la cabeza, quizá debería darme la oportunidad de conocer a alguien._

 _-¿Estas bien Sarada?-preguntó Mitsuki sacándome de mis pensamientos_

 _-ehh...Si estoy bien-le respondí_

 _-Te veías algo pensativa y melancólica desde hace rato- me preguntó un poco preocupado_

 _-No es nada es solo que me preguntaba como seria tener una cita_

 _-pensé que no te importaban esas cosas Sarada- me dijo un poco sorprendido_

 _-Lose pero Chou me estaba metiendo ideas en la cabeza jeje_

 _-Ahhh eso lo explica todo – dijo sonriéndome_

 _Estaba regresando de una misión que había tenido con Mitsuki y Konohamaru-Sensei, Boruto no pudo ir porque se encontraba enfermo, pero de seguro ya estaba mejor, la misión duró 2 semanas en la aldea de la Niebla, en la que tuvimos que vigilar la reconstrucción de una base que había sido atacada por ninjas renegados._

 _-¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver a Bolt cuando lleguemos a la aldea?-dijo Konahamaru-sensei_

 _-Me parece bien, después de todo no tengo nada más que hacer-dijo Mitsuki- ¿Qué dices Sarada?_

 _-Me parece bien, solo llamaré a mis padres para avisarles que estoy en la aldea_

 _-Ok entonces próxima parada la casa del HOKAGE-dijo Konahamaru-sensei de manera graciosa_

 _Nuestro equipo se había vuelto muy unido aunque también habíamos pasado por muchos problemas, sin embargo siempre estábamos apoyándonos cuando lo necesitábamos, nuestras relaciones mejoraron mucho con el paso del tiempo, al igual que la confianza, así como también habían rivalidades y peleas entre mis compañeros y yo._

 _-Ya llegamos a la aldea-Dijo Mitsuki_

 _-si ahora vamos con Bolt- dijo Konahamaru-sensei_

 _Llegamos rápidamente a casa del Hokage y nos abrió la puerta Hinata-San con una cálida y linda sonrisa_

 _-Hola chicos-dijo alegre- pasen, siéntanse como en casa_

 _-Hola chicos, Konohamaru-san-dijo Himawari-¿Qué tal la misión?_

 _-Nos fue bien Himawari-chan- le respondió Mitsuki_

 _-Que bien la última misión que me asignaron fue un poco difícil, pero nada que no pueda enfrentar- dijo muy alegre como siempre_

 _-¡HOLA EQUIPO!-dijo Boruto-¿Cómo les fue? Justo mañana iba a ir a visitarlos_

 _-Nos fue muy bien, veo que ya estas recuperado, Boruto- Dijo Konahamaru-sensei_

 _-Al parecer el tratamiento que te dio mi madre funcionó- le dije_

 _-Si ya me siento bien, el tratamiento de Sakura-san me ayudó mucho Sarada-chan- me dijo sonriendo_

 _Nos quedamos conversando un buen rato, de la misión, de lo que Boruto tuvo que pasar mientras estaba enfermo, molestando a Konahamaru-sensei con algunas chicas y haciéndolo ruborizar para después reírnos, luego Boruto y Mitsuki hicieron una competencia de quien comía mas dangos hechos por Hinata-san ;era divertido verlos competir a ellos porque mayormente Mitsuki mostraba seriedad y era gracioso verlo comportarse de manera infantil hasta que Konohamaru-sensei dijo que debía irse ya que mañana debía darle el informe de la misión al Hokage temprano._

 _-Yo también me voy –dijo Mitsuki- mañana debo ir a entrenar con Inojin y Sai-san, ya que también quiero aprender la técnica con el dibujo._

 _-Creo que también debería irme, ya es un poco tarde-dije_

 _-Espera Sarada quería devolverte el vestido que me prestaste y darte mi regalo de agradecimiento- me detuvo Himawari_

 _-Si quieres te espero Sarada- dijo Mitsuki amablemente- así podré acompañarte a casa_

 _-No te preocupes yo la llevaré-dijo Boruto_

 _-Bueno entonces creó que me iré, Adiós nos veremos mañana-se despidió Mitsuki_

 _Subí a la habitación de Himawari donde ella me devolvió el vestido que le había prestado para una fiesta que ella había tenido y luego me regaló un brazalete con un dije con la inicial de mi nombre en agradecimiento._

 _-no debiste molestarte Hima-chan_

 _-Claro que debí hacerlo Sarada, además lo hice con mucho cariño- me dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna_

 _-Gracias Hima-chan_

 _-Lamento interrumpir- dijo la madre de Himawari entrando a la habitación-pero tu madre acaba de llamar Sarada, dice que ya vallas a casa_

 _-Bueno adiós Hinata-San, adiós Himawari_

 _-adiós Sarada- dijeron al unísono_

 _Baje la escalera y ahí estaba Bolt junto a la puerta sosteniendo mi chaqueta_

 _-Es hora de irnos Sarada-chan_

 _-No es necesario que me acompañes- le dije mientras me ponía la chaqueta_

 _-Si lo es, es tarde y dije que lo haría, vuelvo mamá- dijo mientras salía de la casa_

 _Caminábamos en silencio, ninguno hablaba, pero no era incomodo, de hecho era bonito estar así, las calles estaban poco transitadas en ese momento, quizá porque ya eran cerca a las 11:00pm y parecía que iba a llover._

 _-¿Te divertiste en la misión?-preguntó rompiendo el silencio_

 _-Si, aunque nos veíamos poco ya que nos separaron para poder cuidar mejor la base, pero en el poco tiempo que nos veíamos podíamos conversar._

 _-Ya, veo me hubiera gustado ir con ustedes_

 _-Tu salud hubiera empeorado y habríamos arruinado la misión, sin mencionar que nos harías preocupar_

 _-¿te preocupas por mi Sara-chan?-preguntó ligeramente ruborizado_

 _-Yo…._

 _Fue entonces que empezó a llover. Dije que tenía frio y él se acerco y me abrazó, recuerdo como mi corazón se aceleró cuando me abrazó, no me importaba el frio ni la lluvia, lo único que me importaba era lo cómoda que estaba en sus brazos_

 _-Sarada-chan ¿sigues sintiendo frio?-preguntó ruborizado mientras me abrazaba y me acercaba mas a él._

 _-No Bolt-kun_

 _-entonces… ¿puedo seguir abrazándote?-dijo mirándome a los ojos_

 _De pronto nuestros rostros quedaron cerca uno del otro, mi corazón se aceleró aun más y sentía mi cara ponerse roja, presentía lo que iba a pasar pero estaba muy nerviosa para aceptarlo, ni en las misiones mas difíciles me había puesto así. Lo sentí indeciso por un momento estaba tan nervioso como yo, pensé que todo quedaría ahí pero de pronto ¡Me besó!_

 _De una manera dulce, tierna, era la primera vez que alguien me besaba, al principio estaba muy tensa para disfrutar el momento, pero luego mi mente cayó en blanco y me deje llevar por el momento. Fue hermoso, sensacional; Bolt y yo abrazados protegiéndonos de la lluvia, con nuestros corazones latiendo fuertemente, no quería que ese momento termine, pero mi teléfono empezó a sonar pues mi padre quería saber a que hora llegaba a casa._

 ** _FIN DE FLASHBACK_**

Fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida y lo mejor era tener a Boruto Uzumaqui rogándome por una cita, porque me hice la difícil un tiempo, pero al final acepte salir con él y al poco tiempo me volví su novia oficial.

Pero ahora ese recuerdo me dolía porque ya no estaríamos juntos y todos esos momentos solo quedarían como recuerdos, bonitos pero a la vez tristes. Con ese pensamiento me quede dormida.

CONTINUARA….

.

.

.

Bueno amigos aquí esta el Cap. 3 este capitulo trate de ser cursi jajaja pero quería hacer algo BORUSARA así que ahí esta :3 esperó les guste con respecto a mi ortografía aún

Sigo practicando…Bueno muy pronto el Cap. 4 que se llamara UN NUEVO DIA


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: este capitulo se basa en el punto de vista de Sarada y Boruto,** AHORA DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA

.

.

.

 **Un nuevo día**

POV BOLT:

Después de que arrojé la lámpara al suelo, tuve que limpiarlo. Me senté en el sofá y me froté la cara con ambas manos. Estaba colérico por haber dejado que se fuera, pero entre todo esa irá, había un deje importante al darme cuenta de algo realmente triste de la ruptura, la había perdido y para siempre.

Pensé en ir detrás de ella y solucionar las cosas pero mi orgullo me negó seguirla. Ese era un factor importante de porque discutíamos tanto, ambos éramos demasiado orgullosos, en especial ella. No me di cuenta en que momento me quedé dormido.

El timbre sonó levantándome al instante, vi el reloj de la sala y eran las 8:30 AM. Corrí rápidamente hacia la puerta, Sarada pudo haberse arrepentido y haber vuelto. Pero no fue así, delate mío se encontraba Chou Chou, la mejor amiga de Sarada, tan alegre como siempre

-Ah, eres tú-dije desganado entrando a la casa

-Un gusto verte a ti también- dijo con un aire sarcástico y divertido

-¿Qué quieres, Chou?-pregunté sin ganas- No tengo buen humor

-Vine a buscar a Sara-chan-dijo con una sonrisa- Se que es temprano pero tenia que hablar con ella de la fiesta del viernes que estamos organizando.

-Ella no está

-¿Cómo que no está?-preguntó-¿Ha salido?

-No, discutimos, terminamos y se fue- le dije aburrido de la conversación

Los ojos de Chou Chou se abrieron como platos por la respuesta que acababa de recibir, luego pude ver como sus facciones cambiaban en un rostro enojado, muy enojado. Algo en mí decía que debía correr por miedo a que me golpeará, Chou Chou podría ser la chica más alegre y risueña de la aldea pero también era conocida por ser poseedora de una increíble fuerza heredada de sus padres.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó claramente enojada

-Discutimos sobre Yukari y le dije para darnos un tiempo- contesté

-Ah ya veo ¡Eres un idiota, Bolt!- gritó histérica-¡no entiendo como le has hecho eso!

-ya cálmate- le dije- solo quería tiempo pero ella se lo ha tomado mal

-Todos sabemos que "Darnos un tiempo" significa terminar de forma suave

-¡Pues solo quería tiempo!- grité- necesitábamos eso para aclararnos todo y volver si era necesario

-¿La dejaste irse así nomas?

-Si

-Hablaré con ella luego, de seguro se encuentra en la casa de sus padres, ojala este más tranquila-susurró, luego me miró de forma asesina- Mas te vale que ella este bien porque si no te dolerá mucho- dijo mostrándome su puño.

Cuando Chou salió, volví a sentarme en el sofá. Debería estar entrenando, pero no tenia ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, pero también tenia hambre así que decidí salir a comer algo.

Sentía mis pasos guiarme a ninguna parte por una calle muy transitada de konoha, mientras sentía mi estomago gruñir pues no había comido desde la tarde de ayer. Veía mi reflejo por los vidrios de las tiendas, pese a que había mucha gente me sentía completamente solo mientras observaba a las parejas reír, jugar, abrazarse, besarse y no podía evitar recordar a Sarada, extrañaba sus caricias. Deseaba tenerla cerca poder escuchar su voz, ver su linda sonrisa, besarla. Estaba sufriendo y no podía evitarlo. No lograba entenderlo, la extrañaba demasiado y solo habían pasado menos de 24 horas. Sin darme cuenta llegué a un café y entre a buscar una mesa para poder desayunar, todo parecía normal hasta que la vi, Sarada estaba sentada en la esquina de la cafetería, pero no estaba sola…

POV. SARADA:

Me había pasado entrenando toda la mañana, ni siquiera mi madre se había despertado cuando me fui pero no quería molestarla, así que me fui sin decir nada, llevé conmigo ropa de repuesto porque de seguro terminaría de ensuciar mi ropa de entrenamiento. Después de entrenar en el bosque me dirigía a casa pero al pasar por una calle sentía mi estomago gruñir de hambre así que entre a una cafetería.

Antes de pedir entre al baño para cambiarme de ropa .Me puse un suéter de color blanco que tenia decoraciones de color rojo, un pantalón oscuro a juego con unas botas blancas. Me deje mi largo cabello suelto, me vi en el espejo y me di cuenta que tenia las mejillas sonrosadas porque estaba haciendo frio esa mañana, después Salí del baño y me dirigí a una mesa. Pedí un café y un emparedado y me puse a esperar de pronto sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mi.

-Hola Sarada-dijo un chico alto de cabello blanco y ojos ámbar

-¿Mitsuki?-pregunté sorprendida,

Él había cambiado mucho, era mucho más alto de lo que recuerdo, su cabello mas alborotado que lo hacia ver más atractivo y ya no se vestía tan a la antigua por así decirlo, traía puesta una Polera azul, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas del mismo color de su pantalón.

-Si Sarada ¿Cómo haz estado?- me dijo con una tenue sonrisa

\- Bueno he estado mejor, ¿quieres sentarte, Mitsuki?- le pregunté

\- Claro, Sarada- dijo mientras tomaba asiento

Luego de eso Mitsuki pidió un frapuccino y nos pusimos a conversar, era agradable volver a hablar con él después de tanto tiempo

\- ¿Qué haces cuando no estas de misión?- le pregunté a mi ex compañero de equipo

-Bueno a veces ayudo en la biblioteca – dijo mientras le miré suavizar su expresión

-¿Te sigue gustando leer?-pregunté aunque ya sabia la respuesta. Durante nuestra época como equipo él siempre estaba leyendo en sus momentos libres

-Si-sonrió-De hecho este es mi favorito- sacó un libro de su mochila

-¿enserio?, creí que tu favorito era el libro de dragones que te regaló Inojin-le dijo bromeando un poco

-Lo era pero este esta mucho mejor

-¿Y tú, Sarada?

-Yo ayudo a mi madre en el hospital- le respondí

Ambos aprovechamos para tomar un poco nuestro café, que parecía haber quedado abandonado desde que comenzamos a conversar. En ese momento me pareció tonto haberme alejado de Mitsuki, pero luego recordé que lo hice por la persona que amaba y hasta ahora seguía amando, pero ahora esa persona ya no estaría conmigo así que nada me impedía recuperar su amistad que alguna vez fue para mí muy importante.

-¿Cómo esta Bolt?-preguntó de repente

-No lo sé - le respondí- Terminamos hace poco

Se quedó un poco sorprendido por la respuesta y ambos nos quedamos en silencio, probablemente porque no sabíamos que más decir

-Ya es tarde, debería irme- le dije

-Si, creo que yo también ya me iré

-Adiós Mitsuki- me despedí mientras tomaba mis cosas para irme

-¡Espera!- me llamó

Me gire "¿Qué?"

-¿podrías darme tu teléfono?- me preguntó con una sonrisa

-Si- le respondí y anote mi teléfono en un papel y se lo entregué

-Nos veremos pronto Sarada- se despidió

Salí de la cafetería para irme a mi casa, de seguro mi madre se estaría preguntando donde estoy.

pov BOLT:

Al ver a Sarada con Mitsuki me levanté de mi asiento y le pegue un golpe a la mesa enfadado, algunas personas se quedaron observándome, pero no me importo. Apenas habíamos terminado y ya estaba teniendo una cita con el que antes fue mi mejor amigo, olvide que había pedido un café y Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Sentía la furia subir por mi cuerpo hasta que mis manos me temblaban diciéndome que debería ir a matar a Mitsuki, pero en parte yo tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando, así que me contuve y decidí ir a mi casa mientras comía unas galletas que compre en el camino, hasta que me encontré con Metal Lee y Shikadai

-Hola, Bolt- saludó Shikadai- Chou nos contó lo que sucedió

-Si y te ayudaremos a que te recuperes- continúo Metal Lee

Yo solo asentí y me acompañaron hasta mi casa…

CONTINUARA….

.

.

.

Quería subir el capitulo ayer pero se borraron los capítulos que había escrito y tuve que volver a escribirlos, así que ahí esta el cap. de hoy probablemente suba el nuevo capítulo mañana, también quería poner a los personajes de la antigua generación aquí, quizás los ponga en el cap. 5 llamado CELOS o algo así

También quería hacer un nuevo fanfic de la nueva generación de Naruto pero no se si hacerlo…Bueno HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ¡nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: este capitulo se basa en el punto de vista de Sarada y Boruto,** AHORA DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA

.

.

.

 **UN NUEVO DIA II**

POV Bolt:

-Animo, Bolt- me dijo Metal Lee palmeando mi espalda- Conozco muchas chicas que les encantaría salir contigo

Nos encontrábamos en mi casa, sentados en la sala jugando videojuegos, quería beber una botella de _sake_ pero Shikadai me dijo que no era bueno tomar licor en la mañana.

-Tu no entiendes Lee- era la verdad él no entendía-tú, no viste a la chica que amas en una cita con tu ex mejor amigo.

-En realidad-dijo Shikadai- creo que si te comprende, en la parte de perder a una novia, recuerdas la vez que Lee casi pierde a Yodo-mientras el Nara lanzaba una sonrisa burlona

-Como olvidarlo, Shikadai, si hasta tengo las fotos donde se arrodilló y le hizo un berrinche como un niño pequeño- al menos lograron sacarme una sonrisa

-¡Ya basta de recordarme eso!- gritó Lee ruborizado- por cierto me van dando esas fotos o los golpearé

-Pero enserio Bolt, tú no eres así de problemático, tú nunca te rindes y nada ni nadie te deprime-dijo Shikadai tratando de animarme

-Solo ella, Shikadai, ella es lo único que quizás no vuelva a conseguir

Seguíamos jugando videojuegos, mientras ellos trataban de distraerme y hacerme reír. Me acompañaban en mi pena y eso les agradecía bastante. Hasta que Metal Lee nos recordó algo que había olvidado por completo.

-Nos divertiremos en la fiesta del viernes- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Yodo estuvo buscando un vestido desde la semana pasada.

-Tienes razón lo había olvidado por completo-respondió Shikadai con pose pensativa

-Bueno no creó que vaya, no tengo ánimos- les respondí con cara de pocos amigos

-Oh vamos amigo te hará bien ir, solo faltan 3 días no puedes hacernos esto-Dijo Lee dramáticamente

-Lee tiene razón amigo-intervino Shikadai- nos divertiremos

-Bueno, tal vez vaya – les dije no muy convencido

No quería ir porque de seguro iría Sarada con Mitsuki, lo que más me enfurecía era ver como él rondaba como buitre tras la carroña. El chico que se suponía era mi amigo y ahora él tenía el camino libre con Sarada.

Pov Sarada

Llegué a mi casa después de salir de la cafetería, me preparaba para explicarle donde había estado esta mañana a mi madre, pero cuando abrí la puerta encontré a Daisuke sentado en las escaleras antes de entrar a la sala escribiendo en su cuaderno

\- tenemos visitas, Sarada- me dijo mi hermano con un puchero

-y ¿Por qué estas molesto?- le pregunté

-Mamá empezó a conversar con las visitas y no me presta mucha atención- dijo con tono enojado

Después de reírme por lo que dijo mi hermanito fui a ver quienes eran "las visitas "con las que conversaba mi madre y lo que vi me sorprendió, definitivamente mi madre se encontraba muy alegre conversando con mis amigas.

-Hola Sarada- me saludó mi madre- Tus amigas vinieron a visitarte

-Pensamos que ya no vendrías- me dijo Chou

Pero Chou no venía sola venia junto a Himawari; ella es mas baja que yo, su cabello ahora era largo y eso hacia que sus ojos azules resaltaran mucho más, también estaba Yodo es un poco más alta que yo, cabello rubio amarrado en un coleta con 2 mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, antes no nos agradábamos porque mi equipo competía con el suyo casi siempre pero después nos volvimos grandes amigas y por último estaba Kotomi, a ella la conocí cuando tenía 16 años cuando se mudó de la aldea de la niebla a Konoha, ella era casi de mi tamaño, tenía el cabello de color naranja que le llegaba hasta los hombros, nos volvimos amigas casi al instante pues era una persona muy agradable.

-Tienes mucho que explicarnos, Sarada- dijo Yodo mientras se acercaba a mí

-Bueno…- traté de justificarme

-No te preocupes-me interrumpió Chou- Nos contará todo mientras vamos de compras

-Chicas saben que no me gustan esas cosas- les dije

-Vamos Sara-chan será divertido-dijo Himawari-además la fiesta será en 3 días

-Deberias ir Sarada, saldré a visitar a Karin y luego me iré a pedirle una receta a Hinata- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa- ah, casi lo olvido tu padre regresará hoy

-¿enserio?-le pregunte- madre yo…

-Hablaras de eso luego, Sarada-dijo Chou mientras me abrazaba- ahora debemos irnos

-Ok- dije con indiferencia

-Oh! Vamos no es tan malo de seguro pasa algo emocionante- dijo Yodo

-Siempre dices eso-contesté

-Pero ahora estoy segura-dijo segura de sí misma

-ah…esta bien-dije un poco temerosa

Salimos de mi casa y ahí estaba estacionado el auto de Kotomi con el que iríamos al centro comercial, en verdad la aldea ahora era mucho más moderna. Me subí en la parte trasera junto con Himawari y Yodo mientras Kotomi conducía y Chou Chou estaba en el asiento de piloto.

-Bueno así que terminaste con Bolt- dijo Chou-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Es que todo fue tan rápido, pensé en ir a tu casa pero…no quería molestar a esas horas de la noche

-Fui a tu departamento hoy-dijo Chou- Bolt estaba muy molesto

-Ahora eres tú la que guardas secretos-dijo Kotomi sarcástica

-Mi hermano es un tonto, no puedo creer lo que hizo-dijo Himawari con un tono un poco enojado

-Si, pero ya se me pasará no se preocupen- dije tratando de contener las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

Llegamos al centro comercial de Konoha y así empezaría mi infierno personal, a Himawari y a Chou Chou les encantaba visitar todas las tiendas y de seguro seria un largo día en el centro comercial, pero sabia que lo hacían para animarme y en parte eso me alegraba, porque sino estaría en mi cuarto triste ahogándome en recuerdos de mi relación con Boruto.

Bajamos del auto, Himawari estaba emocionada porque quería conseguir un lindo vestido para la fiesta que habíamos organizado

-Bueno-dijo Hima sacando un mapa del centro comercial con algunas tiendas marcadas - primero iremos a estas tienda del primer piso y luego…

-Si ya sabemos de todos modos vamos a ir todas las tiendas para encontrar un vestido para tu cita con Inojin- la interrumpió Yodo, entonces Himawari se ruborizo y le sacó La lengua como niña pequeña, Mientras las demás nos reíamos.

Estaba segura de que seria un largo día en el centro comercial

POV BOLT:

La luz roja del semáforo cambio a verde y aceleré la motocicleta que acababa de alquilar. Después de que Metal Lee se fuera porque tenía que enviar un informe de la última misión que tuvo; Shikadai y yo llamamos a Inojin para salir un rato, pero este estaba con Mitsuki así que también lo invitamos a él cosa que no me agradaba mucho pero enserio quería salir de casa. Suspiré, dirigiendo mi atención al frente, cuando escuché a Shikadai que me decía para voltear en la siguiente esquina y llegar al centro comercial más rápido.

Llegamos al centro comercial y estaban Inojin y Mitsuki esperándonos frente al estacionamiento

-Hola amigos- saludó Inojin

-hola- le dijo Shikadai con una sonrisa mientras les daba la mano a ambos

Yo hice lo mismo pero se notaba un poco la tensión que había cuando Mitsuki y yo nos mirábamos, cosa que no paso desapercibido por nuestros otros amigos

-Bien que les parece si vamos a escalar-Dijo Inojin tratando de cortar la tensión

-Me parece bien- dijimos Mitsuki y yo al unísono

-Les parece si los acompaño-dijo una voz detrás de nosotros

-¿Metal Lee?-preguntó Shikadai sorprendido- pensé que habías ido a entregar tu informe

-Si pero al parecer el Hokage tiene una reunión importante así que lo entregaré mañana

-Y ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – le pregunté un poco confundido

-Fue suerte que lo encontrará-explicó- Pensaba pasear un rato por aquí

-Muy bien entonces vamos-Dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa

Con Metal Lee de seguro ya no se notaria tanto la tensión que había cuando mi antiguo compañero de equipo y yo nos encontrábamos cerca, porque el casi siempre hacia bromas que hacían que el grupo se sintiera cómodo además era divertido salir con los chicos después de tiempo eso también lo incluía a Mitsuki.

CONTINUARA….

.

.

.

Bien amigos ese fue el capi de hoy :3 , quería agradecerles los reviews que me dejan , son los que me motivan a escribir, el próximo capi. lo publicare el miércoles Sasuke y Naruto aparecerán, ¿Sarada y Bolt se encontraran en el centro comercial?, ¿como iran los preparativos de la fiesta?...TODO ESO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO. También he decidido que haré un nuevo Fanfic con one shots de la nueva generación de NARUTO y luego quizá una historia del triangulo amoroso BORUSARAMITSU (creo que me volví fan de los 3, son mis favoritos de la nueva generación) pero será un UA , sin embargo aún no se si hacerlo ,voy a ver como me va con el nuevo Fic que quiero hacer y de ahí lo pensaré, si tienen ideas para mejorar esta historia déjenla en los comentarios…BYE.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: este capitulo se basa en el punto de vista de Sarada y Boruto,** AHORA DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA

.

.

.

 **REENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Pov sarada:

Habían pasado 2 horas y ya habíamos comprado los vestidos para la fiesta, estaban hermosos, aunque el mío no me gustaba, no porque el vestido era feo, de hecho el color y el diseño eran lindos sino porque no me gustaba usar vestidos, pero mis amigas me dijeron que era hermoso y que me hacia lucir realmente hermosa, sin embargo me costaba creerles.

-Chicas estoy cansadísima-dije sentándome en una banca que había, ellas se sentaron a mi lado

-Hay Sara-chan no aguantas nada-dijo Chou, yo la mire como si estuviera loca

-Sarada tiene razón-dijo Yodo- merecemos un descanso después de haber pasado por medio centro comercial

-OH! Y si vamos por unos helados- dijo Kotomi con una gran sonrisa

-¡VAMOS!- dijimos todas al unísono

Fuimos caminando hasta la heladería llegamos y nos sentamos en una mesa luego un joven nos empezó a tomar los pedidos. Chou Chou pidió un cono con 3 sabores diferentes de helado, Yodo uno de fresa, Himawari uno de vainilla, Kotomi no sabía de que sabor pedir por lo que pidió un pastel de chocolate y yo pedí una banana Split.

Mientras comíamos también reíamos y charlábamos de cualquier tema que saliera en el momento, luego terminamos y fuimos a pagar la cuenta

-¿Cuánto es?- preguntó Chou Chou

El joven que nos atendió nos dio la cuenta a lo que Yodo se ofreció a pagar diciendo que ella invitaba esta vez.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo Kotomi al joven

Salimos de la tienda de helados. Íbamos caminando hacia el estacionamiento cuando de pronto choqué con alguien haciendo que me cayera

-Oh lo siento-le dije tratando de acomodarme las gafas

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa….-Dijo el chico

Entonces me quede totalmente paralizada al escuchar la voz de aquel chico, me puse las gafas rápidamente, entonces me di cuenta que el chico con el que acababa de tropezar era nada menos que Boruto Uzumaqui.

 **POV. BOLT:**

Acabábamos de salir de escalar rocas, por ser shinobis nos dejaban entrar a un área especial para poder escalar usando algunas habilidades, sin embargo hoy no había tenido mucha suerte pues no estaba concentrado, por lo que mis amigos me pasaban fácilmente, mientras hacíamos una carrera para ver quien llegaba más rápido a la cima.

-No fue justo, Mitsuki- se quejaba Metal Lee- Usaste tus habilidades para ganarme

-No es cierto, se podían usar las habilidades- Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa triunfadora

-Bueno, Él nos ganó limpiamente- dijo Shikadai felicitando a Mitsuki- Eres rápido escalando

-Es solo práctica-dijo Mitsuki de manera natural- Las misiones me han ayudado a mejorar mucho

-Pues yo creo que solo fue suerte- le dije-además no todos somos buenos escalando.

-Quizás tengas razón –dijo él calmado con una sonrisa de lado- Pero yo creo que a veces hay que saber aceptar una derrota, además te has caído.

Me pareció o acaso era que ese comentario fue en doble sentido. No me contuve y decidí devolverle la indirecta

-Sabes algo concuerdo contigo, Mitsuki; pero creo que las personas no deberían traicionar a sus amigos cuando intentan recuperarse de una caída- le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-No entiendo tu punto, creo que jugué limpiamente-dijo mirándome de la misma manera

-Chicos mejor vamos a tomar algo-dijo Lee tratando de cortar la intensidad del momento

-Tienes razón solo iré a botar algo a la basura-les dije mientras me iba del lugar para calmar un poco la situación

Iba caminando tranquilamente un poco distraído, cuando de pronto siento que alguien choca contra mi, le pedí perdón y cuando se levanto no podía creer quien era la chica que estaba delante de mí, debía ser un sueño pensé, pero no era así Sarada Uchiha estaba al frente mío.

Miré fijamente a Sarada. Traía puesto el mismo lindo suéter de la mañana, aunque era un poco holgado dejaba ver su esbelta figura, llevaba puesto una diadema en su cabello de color miel, su cabello negro lacio cayendo por sus lados, sus labios carnosos y de un color rosa natural que me hacían soltar suspiros y entonces lo vi…sus ojos, se notaban sumamente tristes, no había brillo en ellos, reflejaban tristeza y dolor y aunque ella tratara de simular una sonrisa, sus ojos no transmitían felicidad.

-Lo siento debo irme- dijo ella seria y un poco enojada

-Espera-dije tomándola de la muñeca-¿Podemos hablar?

-No hay nada que hablar, ayer todo me quedó muy claro-me dijo con un tono de tristeza y rabia- ahora, si me disculpas mis amigas me están esperando

-Sarada tienes que escucharme, por favor-le dije con tono suplicante, sin soltarla-Necesitamos hablarlo, no quería que esto pasará

-¡No quiero escucharte! , solo déjame ir no quiero sentirme más triste- me dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre

-Lo siento Sarada pero es importante que lo conversemos- le dije serio mirándola a los ojos

En ese momento le agarre la mano y corrí hacia mi motocicleta para poder ir a otro lugar a conversar con ella.

-¡Boruto, sino me sueltas gritaré!- me gritaba ella

-Prefiero eso a que no conversemos- le dije mientras corría aun más rápido mientras ella ponía resistencia

pov Normal :

Las chicas habían seguido caminando hasta que se percataron que Sarada no estaba con ellas, por lo que fueron a buscarla, hasta que vieron a Bolt llevándose a Sarada, por lo que decidieron perseguirlos mientras los chicos al ver que Boruto no regresaba fueron también a buscarlo y se encontraron con la misma escena. Chicos y chicas se encontraron mientras corrían a ver lo que pasaba

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Yodo-¿Cómo es que Boruto encontró a Sarada?

-No sabemos, solo nos dijo que iría a arrojar algo a la basura- dijo Lee mientras trataba de alcanzar a Yodo

-Quizás deberíamos dejar que conversen- Dijo Shikadai

-No, quizá solo hará que Sarada se ponga peor- dijo Chou con voz agitada

Ellos seguían corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Boruto y a Sarada, la verdad es que Boruto era demasiado rápido tanto que le faltaba poco para ser comparado con su abuelo el 4º Hokage. Llegaron al estacionamiento y vieron como Boruto le ponía el casco a Sarada para arrancar la motocicleta

-¡Espera Boruto!-gritó Himawari

-¡¿Himawari?!-pregunto Sarada – ¡Boruto, déjame ir!

-No voy a permitir que le haga daño a Sarada-susurró Mitsuki

Boruto se dio cuenta que lo habían seguido y entonces se apresuró a encender la motocicleta y la encendió y se fue lo mas rápido que podía con Sarada.

-Maldición…-dijo Mitsuki- ¡Kotomi pásame las llaves de tu auto!

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella confundida

-¡Dame tus llaves ahora!- volvió a decirle Mitsuki

Kotomi al ver la seriedad de Mitsuki le entrego las llaves del auto

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Inojin

-Voy a seguirlos-dijo serio

-Yo también iré- le dijo Chou- Sarada es mi mejor amiga y necesitara mi apoyo

Mitsuki le hizo un gesto con la cabeza invitándola a entrar al auto, luego ambos ya en el auto arrancaron para tratar de alcanzar a Boruto y a Sarada

-Los perdimos-dijo Mitsuki resignado dándose por vencido

-Tengo una idea de donde podrían estar- dijo Chou- sigue mis indicaciones

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA ALDEA:

-Hola Sasuke-teme, que bien que Sai y tú hayan decidido regresar para la fiesta que nuestras hijas han organizado- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Bienvenido Sasuke-kun- le dijo Sakura a Sasuke

-Hola, vimos que todo estaba en orden y que los shinobis que se encontraban ahí podían encargarse de todo ellos solos- dijo Sasuke en su típico tono serio

-Papá Regresaste, Sarada-chan vino a dormir aquí anoche-Dijo Daisuke inocentemente

Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendieron al escuchar eso pues se suponía que Sarada y Boruto compartían un departamento y ninguno casi nunca iba a dormir a sus antiguas casa al menos que sea una emergencia

-¿Paso algo, Sakura?-preguntó Sasuke un poco preocupado, Naruto también parecía preocupado

-Daisuke, anda a jugar un rato afuera- le dijo Sakura a su pequeño y él le obedeció- Creó que Sarada y Boruto tienen algo que decirles- les dijo a su esposo y a su mejor amigo

-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?- preguntó Naruto

-Es algo que Boruto y Sarada deberían contarles personalmente-dijo Sakura

-¿Seremos abuelos?-preguntó Naruto contento mientras Sasuke escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo

-No es una noticia muy feliz que digamos

Sasuke y Naruto no entendían la situación y Sakura no sabía como explicar por lo que su hija y el hijo de Naruto estaban pasando

.

.

.

Ahí esta el capitulo de hoy, sé que dije que lo subiría el miércoles pero tuve que entregar un trabajo así que no me alcanzo tiempo, espero lo disfruten trataré de subir el próximo cap. El sábado o quizás el domingo junto a mi nuevo fic de one shots de la nueva generación, cuídense amigos hasta el próximo capitulo :3


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: este capitulo se basa en el punto de vista de Sarada y Boruto,** AHORA DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA

.

.

.

 **Tenemos Que Hablar**

 **Pov Sarada**

Cuando la motocicleta se detuvo, no lo pensé dos veces y baje de ahí, Boruto me había traído a un parque que se encontraba un poco alejado de la aldea, a donde antes solíamos venir para despejar nuestra mente o simplemente pasear un rato, pero antes que pudiera dar un paso él me volvió a agarrar de la muñeca.

-Sarada, por favor escúchame- me dijo con una mirada suplicante

-¡Agradece que no te estoy golpeando en este instante!- le grité

-Sarada yo quiero…

\- Nada de Sarada, Bolt- lo interrumpí y él se quedo callado-¿Porqué hiciste eso? Ya me hiciste sentir demasiado mal, no entiendes que quiero olvidarte- dije tratando de que no se me entrecortara la voz

-Sabes que yo no quería que pasara todo esto- me miró con una expresión endurecida- ¡No quiero que me olvides, Sarada!

-Eso no dijiste ayer, me dijiste que no éramos el uno para el otro, que debíamos de terminar, que el amor que yo te di NO FUE SUFICIENTE- le dije luchando conmigo misma para no llorar, esto era demasiado doloroso.

El cielo tronaba fuertemente, pronto llovería y por lo que veía caería una tormenta. Las pequeñas chispas empezaron a caer.

-Yo te amo demasiado…- me dijo con una expresión sincera, que tenía ganas de ir y abrazarlo

-Por favor ya bast…-fui interrumpida

-Espera, déjame terminar- ya nos estábamos mojando y seguíamos ahí parados, en ese momento no nos importaba la lluvia- Yo te amo y siempre te amaré- él bajo la mirada arrepentido- Se que te he hecho daño con todo lo que te dije, que no supe apreciar tu cariño, nunca debí salir con ninguna de mis ex, porque ninguna de ellas te llega a los talones- suspire pesadamente y levante mi rostro para verlo- A mi no me interesa quien será la nueva persona a la que entregues tu corazón , sea Mitsuki o alguien más solo deseo que te haga feliz y que te ame, pero no me voy a despedir sin esto…

 **POV BOLT**

La mire fijamente después de haberle dicho todo lo que sentía entonces vi que ella estaba confundida.

-Bolt ¿Qué haces?- me preguntó

Entonces la bese. El beso fue dulce al inicio, pero se hizo más salvaje, mis manos se enroscaron en su cabello mojado y sus manos se reclinaron en mi pecho era un momento totalmente mágico, era como si nuestros labios necesitaran del otro para vivir. Deseé que nunca acabara.

Pero luego pareció despertar del trance y me empujo un poco lejos de ella

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté

-No puedo hacerlo-dijo intentando contener las lagrimas

-¿Qué? ¿Besarme?

\- No, no puedo. No puedo volver a vivir contigo y pretender que nada sucedió. No puedo ser como esas chicas que simplemente perdonan y nada más- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esta bien- le dije volteando a otro lado- pero quiero que sepas algo, no voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente sin antes haber luchado por ti como la primera vez, porque Te amo y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado Sarada-chan.

-Bolt, yo…No sé que decirte.

-No quiero que me digas nada-Aunque sabia que eso era mentira, que deseaba que me dijera que me amaba, que no me fuera, que me quedara con ella-Mientras tanto enserio espero que seas muy feliz Sara-chan- dije dándole una sonrisa falsa

En ese momento vi como un auto se estacionaba al frente de donde nosotros estábamos. Del auto salieron 2 personas que se dirigían hacia donde estábamos. Al parecer Chou Chou y Mitsuki nos habían encontrado.

Las pequeñas chispas se empezaron a convertir rápidamente en grandes gotas que en cuestión de segundos nos empaparon completamente.

-Creo que me debo ir Sarada-Chan- le dije- Nos veremos luego

-¡Sarada!- gritó Chou Chou quien llevaba una sombrilla amarilla

Chou corría hacia nosotros rápidamente y cubrió a Sarada con la sombrilla, mientras me miraba con enojo yo simplemente me volteé y empecé a caminar, hasta que vi a Mitsuki parado frente a mí.

-Boruto, había mejores maneras de poder conversar con ella-me dijo serio y frio, traía con él una sombrilla

-Lo sé Mitsuki- Volví a suspirar y regrese mi mirada a Sarada por última vez- Quiero que sepas que no me rendiré con ella, solo quiero decirte que si llegas a conquistarla; cuídala mucho, ella es especial y por favor, jamás la lastimes. Valórala, pues ella es hermosa, no solo en el exterior, sino por dentro también.

-Boruto…esto no es…

-Solo hazlo- lo interrumpí- Pero también te advierto que lucharé por ella, así que no solo tendrás un rival en combate, Mitsuki.

Dicho esto último, me fui sin dejar que él pudiera responder. Me escondí detrás de un árbol ocultando totalmente mi _Chakra_. Sarada lloraba abrazada a Chou Chou mientras Mitsuki se acercaba a ellas, luego él la abrazo fuertemente. Mi corazón se estrujo fuertemente, sabia lo que se sentía abrazarla como él lo hacia ahora y también como se sentía acariciar su cabello, tan amorosamente como yo antes lo hacía.

Para que negarlo quería llorar y aunque muchos dirían que los hombres no lloran, la verdad es que si lo hacemos. Lloramos por las personas que amamos, por ver a la chica que amas en los brazos de alguien más y saber que todo eso es tu culpa. Como ya no aguantaba más salí encendiendo la motocicleta, dejándolos ahí en el parque.

 **Pov Sarada**

Ahora las lágrimas corrían libremente y me costaba detenerlas. Mitsuki me abrazaba y me miró con ojos un poco tristes. Luego los 3 subimos al auto, Mitsuki me prestó su chaqueta porque yo estaba empapada. Trataba de no llorar durante el camino

-Oh, Sarada- me susurró Chou abrazándome, no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí sentadas en silencio, mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas, después de un rato las lagrimas se detuvieron.

-¿Ya estas, bien?- me preguntó

-Creo que me he sentido mejor- contesté

-¿Puedes contarnos qué sucedió?

-Sigo queriéndolo, Chou. Aunque quiero olvidarlo con lo que acaba de pasar siento que será muy difícil

-No siempre las rupturas son fáciles, Sara-chan- me dijo tratando de consolarme- ¿recuerdas a Kaito?

-¿Tú último novio?- le pregunté

-Sí, también recuerdo cuando terminamos, no fue fácil Sarada pero mírame ahora estoy súper feliz- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-También recuerdo lo que le hiciste, él no pudo caminar derecho durante varios días

-Sí, tal vez no fue el mejor ejemplo que pude darte

Ambas reímos haciendo que Mitsuki se uniera y luego el silencio por un breve momento continúo.

-Gracias, chicos- dije dándole un abrazo a mi mejor amiga

-¿Piensas que fue lo mejor?- preguntó Mitsuki

\- Si, no puedo perdonarlo así nada más, creo que si necesitábamos un tiempo

-Tal vez las cosas mejoren Sarada, quizá hasta puedan volver a ser amigos- dijo Chou

-Tal vez, pero ahora no quiero ir a mi casa, mi padre llegó hoy y no quiero explicarle nada en este momento- dije con tono un poco preocupado

-Pues quedémonos en mi departamento- dijo Chou- Mitsuki, llévanos a mi casa

-Bueno, vamos- dijo conduciendo el auto hacia la casa de mi mejor amiga

 **Pov Bolt**

Llegué empapado a mi casa. Entré y encontré a mi padre sentado en mi sala, mi padre sabía que dejaba las llaves de la casa debajo del tapete de la entrada. Me quedé en silencio por un momento, estaba totalmente sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí. Pero estaba mojado así que tenia que cambiarme rápido o me resfriaría.

¿Qué te paso, Boruto?

Me miró pero yo desvié la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Necesito hablar contigo, hijo- me dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro- pero antes vete a cambiar.

-¿acerca de qué?

-Primero ve a cambiarte o cogerás un resfriado

-¿Quién te fue con el chisme?-le pregunté- porque ya sé de lo que vienes a hablarme

-No sé de que estas hablando- dijo tratando de mostrar sorpresa

-¡Ya basta!- le dije- sé que vienes a hablarme de Sarada

CONTINUARA…

.

.

.

Holis aquí esta el capi. De hoy esperó les guste esta un poco corto pero el otro será más largo, lo prometo y con respecto al otro fic ya pronto lo subiré no tengo fecha aún pero ya tengo 2 one-shots hechos así que si lo subiré, bueno si encuentran errores ortográficos perdónenme pero lo hice desde la tablet y no pude corregirlo mucho, así que bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima ¿Qué le dirá Naruto a su hijo?, ¿Cómo reaccionara Sasuke?, ¿Qué pasara en la fiesta? Y mucho más en el próximo capi, este Fic ya pronto llegará a su final y pueden dejar sus ideas…Bye hasta la próxima. :3


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: este capitulo se basa en el punto de vista de Boruto,** AHORA DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA

.

.

.

 **No me puede estar pasando**

Lo que faltaba mi padre venia a sermonearme, al parecer la noticia de mi ruptura ya lo sabe mucha gente, es que acaso no ven que ya me siento terriblemente mal. A este paso para mañana toda la aldea se habrá enterado que termine con Sarada y lo peor es que me verían a mí como el culpable. Tengo que admitir que todo esto ya me parecía una estupidez.

-Hijo, escúchame- interrumpió mi padre mis pensamientos

Al escucharlo solo puedo sentir que la ira me consumía mientras apretaba los puños.

-Padre, solo necesito estar solo- le dije con un tono enojado

Mi padre me miró con una expresión de comprensión y a la vez de tristeza

-Hijo sé que esto es duro para ti, pero creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con ella

-¡Ya basta!-grité- ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto? Ya me siento lo bastante mal, intente hablar con ella pero no sirvió de nada- dijo entrecortándose mi voz

-No quiero que sufras, eso es todo. No he venido a reprocharte nada, la vida es una caja de sorpresas y no todas son agradables-mi padre soltó un suspiro- Si sigues así te hará daño

-Estoy bien…tranquilo. No soy tan idiota como para cometer una tontería- le dije más calmado-pero… ¿Podrías dejarme solo? Estoy demasiado agotado- le pregunté

-Claro-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- Solo haz lo que creas correcto

Dicho esto cerró la puerta, me fui a cambiar pero antes me di una ducha, siempre creí que el agua se llevaba lo malo: tristezas, dolor, enojo, etc. Pero esta vez parecía no funcionar. Salí de la ducha con pasos pesados, me cambie.

Estaba recostado cerca a la ventana, recordando los muchos momentos felices que había vivido en el pasado, esos momentos maravillosos con mi equipo, cuando yo buscaba la más mínima oportunidad para acercarme a Sarada en las misiones. Recuerdo las veces en que era demasiado obvio, Konohamaru-sensei y Mitsuki me molestaban con eso, recordándomelo cada vez que podían. Luego de eso pensé en mi otro compañero de equipo. Mitsuki había sido una de las personas a las que más confianza le tuve, y aunque mi orgullo no me permitiera admitirlo en voz alta extrañaba nuestra amistad, quizá pudimos aclarar las cosas cuando me enteré de sus sentimientos por Sarada, pero mis celos me llevaron a dejar de hablarle un largo tiempo, ni siquiera podíamos mirarnos a la cara. Con esos recuerdos me quede dormido.

El teléfono me sacó de mis sueños y casi me hizo caer. Solo había pasado 1 hora desde que me dormí. No quería hablar con nadie en este momento así que deje que sonara, negándome a contestar, si era importante volverían a llamar. Y así fue volvieron a llamarme. Volví a quedarme tumbado y el pitido que anunciaba el contestador sonó, esta vez dejaron un mensaje. Reconocí la voz de Mitsuki

-Boruto, soy Mitsuki- decía- Se que estas ahí. Contesta el teléfono, que es muy importante. Chou Chou no quería que te lo dijese pero mereces saberlo- se escuchó una pausa en la que suponía que él esperaba que contestara-¡Joder, Boruto, responde!- eso me sorprendió, Mitsuki era una persona muy calmada y si estaba así era porque había pasado algo importante- Boruto…acaba de ocurrir un accidente…Chou Chou esta histérica. Sarada estaba ahí lo están pasando en las noticias, cuando escuches este mensaje…

A partir de ahí no escuche nada más del mensaje. Me levanté corriendo y encendí la televisión. Mitsuki tenia razón, todos los canales pasaba el accidente automovilístico que acababa de ocurrir. La sangre se me bajo de golpe de la cara mientras asimilaba la noticia. No podía estar pasando, Sarada estaba bien hace un par de horas ¿Cómo ocurrió? No lo pensé dos veces, cogí una chaqueta y Salí disparado de mi casa. Agradecía no haber regresado la motocicleta. Pude haber discutido con Sarada, nos habíamos dicho cosas malas, habíamos terminado, pero no dejaba de amarla. Algo dentro de mí me decía que debí solucionar las cosas cuando pude porque mi corazón quería estar con ella, casarnos, tener una familia, tener una vida juntos. Pero esas ideas se iban desvaneciendo a cada momento, si le paso algo….solloce mientras aceleraba la motocicleta tratando de controlar las lágrimas que involuntariamente salían.

El viento golpeaba mi rostro, tal vez por la velocidad a la que iba. Llegué al hospital en menos de lo pensado y ahí estaban todos esperándome.

-Boruto…-susurró mi sensei-¡prometiste que la protegerías!-dijo lanzándome una mirada llena de decepción y amargura

-Sasuke, por favor tranquilízate- dijo Sakura tratando de calmarlo, al parecer ella estaba de turno cuando el accidente ocurrió

-No Sakura-san esto es mi culpa- dije totalmente devastado

-Iré a ver lo que ocurre, todo estará bien querido-le dijo abrazando a Sasuke

Luego voltee a ver a Chou Chou, estaba tan devastada como yo, Sarada era como una hermana para ella empezó a gritarme diciéndome que esto no habría pasado de no haber terminado con ella. Estaba seguro que solo era por el momento en cuanto se calmará, vendría a mi lado y trataría de apoyarme. Luego llegaron Inojin, Shikadai, Himawari y Mitsuki estaban preocupados

-¿Cómo pasó?-preguntó Himawari

-Mitsuki, nos dejo en mi casa, pero luego Sarada dijo que debía ir a hablar con Bolt …así que se fue y luego me entere de todo esto…-dijo llorando

-¿Aún no han dado noticias?- preguntó Shikadai

-Llegó inconsciente- dijo Sasuke bastante nevioso- Ojala nada malo le pasé-dijo fulminando a Bolt con la mirada

Unas manos me abrazaron y me dieron palabras de consuelo.

-Todo estará bien- dijo Mitsuki

-Mitsuki,yo…perdón- sentía que era el mejor momento para decirlo

-No, hace falta decirlo, no hay nada que perdonar- dijo con una sonrisa algo decaída, el al igual que todos estaba muy preocupado.

-¡Sarada Uchiha!- oí a una enfermera. Todos voltearon a verla

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó el Uchiha desesperado por una respuesta

-Ella esta viva, pero no sabemos cuando despertara-dijo-recibió un fuerte impacto quizá demore algunos días o quizá solo horas.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, Sasuke salió de ahí y atrás de él salió corriendo Sakura, me sentía aliviado y asustado al mismo tiempo. Pasaban las horas y Sarada no despertaba, sus padres entraron a verla; pude ver que le hablaban, mi maestro abrazó a Sarada mientras le decía algo, Sakura hizo lo mismo

-¿Usted es su novio?- preguntó la enfermera

No sabia que responder, pero quería estar a su lado.

-Si…-susurre

-Luego de los padres, puede pasar- me dijo con una sonrisa- Por favor este tranquilo

-Gracias- le respondí

Sakura-san y Sasuke-sensei salieron luego ambos me miraron, en su mirada pude percibir que me decían " _puedes entrar"_ yo solo asentí y entré. Sarada en su rostro tenía heridas y algunos moretones. Pero seguía siendo hermosa. No entendía porque tenía que pasarnos todo esto. Había caído de rodillas en el suelo, sollozando fuertemente.

-Por favor, Sarada perdóname. No tienes idea de cuanto te amo y deseo que estés conmigo siempre, no volveré a hablar con ninguna de mis ex, no volveré a pelear con Mitsuki, pero tienes que despertar Sara-chan, fui un estúpido al dejarte ir -dije con lagrimas en los ojos-No voy a dejarte ir otra vez, voy a estar siempre contigo, voy a protegerte, voy a cumplir mi promesa, te lo juró -y le deposite un beso en la frente.

-Boruto…

Me quede sorprendido al escuchar esa dulce voz apenas audible. Sarada estaba tratando de despertar, pude ver sus hermosos ojos ónix que me miraban de una manera tan linda.

-Despertaste, Sarada- le dije aún con lágrimas pero con una sonrisa

.

.

.

Holis ya se acerca el final de este Fic, solo faltan 2 capítulos o 3, gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, ustedes me inspiran seguir escribiendo (por ustedes trato de hacer mis cosas rápido y bien hechas para tener tiempo libre y escribir) espero estos últimos capítulos les gusten y los invito a leer mi nuevo fic de la nueva generación. No sé cuando subiré el próximo capitulo pues tengo que estudiar :, pero será pronto….Los quiere Yane :3


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aclaración: este capitulo se basa en el punto de vista de Boruto**

.

.

.

 **Esperada Propuesta**

 _Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde el accidente de Sarada, después de que ella pudo ir a su casa, ambos conversamos y decidimos retomar la relación, al principio su padre se opuso pero luego tuvo que aceptarlo, he tratado de mejorar las cosas con Sarada, porque me di cuenta que ella era la chica indicada, yo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa mientras ella sea feliz, no quería una vida sin ella, no volvería a dejar que se fuera de mi lado, no volvería a dejarla ir. También he vuelto a hablar con Mitsuki y poco a poco empezamos a recuperar la amistad que antes teníamos, incluso él hace poco ha empezado a salir con Chou Chou y se los ve bastante felices._

 _La fiesta que se había organizado fue postergada y hoy se realizará pero no iré ni Sarada tampoco porque yo tenía otra cosa en mente…_

Observo por una vez más todos los detalles, nada tenía que estar fuera de lugar. La mesa para dos personas, ya estaba puesta, con un mantel rojo sobre ella, un par de platos de porcelana, color marfil, ubicados uno al frente de otro, los cubiertos de plata colocados al lado de cada plato, un hermoso arreglo floral en el centro de la mesa, a los lados un par de velas, que luego serian encendidas. Estaba perfecto…

Me acerqué a la cocina, eché una mirada a todo lo que había preparado, se veía realmente delicioso. No me molestaba tanto cocinar, es más podría decir que me parecía interesante desde que mi madre me dio algunos de sus muchos secretos de cocina, además Sarada me había confesado que le gustaba mi comida, eso me hacia llenar de orgullo, además los postres que solo cocinaba por ella, ya que a mí no me gusta mucho el dulce. Esta era una buena oportunidad de poder consentir a mi novia con aquello.

Todo parecía estar en orden, solo faltaba algo muy importante…

Se escuchó el sonido del timbre, lo _importante_ había llegado. Abrí la puerta, era Inojin

-Ufff ¡Al fin llegué!- dijo el rubio mientras entraba e inmediatamente iba al sofá- ese maldito trafico casi me mata,…

Inojin seguía narrando su aventura con el tráfico, cosa que en ese momento no me interesaba en lo absoluto, solo lograba ponerme más impaciente de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- Dije molesto, él solo lanzó un bufido

-Si- extendió de mala gana, una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo

-Muchas gracias – dije guardándolo en uno de mis bolsillos

-No puedo creer que vayas a hacerlo- dijo pensativo- es un gran paso…me quedaría a ver como se lo propones pero debo ir a recoger a Himawari para ir a la fiesta

-¡De igual forma no habría dejado que te quedaras!- grité molesto con el rostro sonrojado

-Vale. Pero si me hubieras dejado lo hubiera grabado y se lo hubiera mostrado a Sasuke-san, además eso me ayudaría bastante en el futuro… así sabría como pedirle matrimonio a tu hermana- dijo Inojin con una sonrisa divertida

-Lárgate- dije Molesto señalando la puerta- vete antes de que haga algo de lo que luego me arrepienta

-Esta bien- dijo tratando de calmarme- Solo era una broma

De igual forma saqué al **_baka_** de Inojin arrastrándolo. Cerré la puerta de golpe, escuche las quejas de mi amigo y luego unos pasos que se alejaban

Suspiré ya era suficiente con los nervios que sentía, en este momento, no podría ni un poco soportar la presencia de Inojin y encima los comentarios estúpidos que soltaba, aùn no entendía como su hermana se había fijado en un tipo así

…

Bien ya había terminado todos los preparativos, todo estaba en su lugar, solo debía esperar a que Sarada llegué, había alquilado un lugar muy bonito, ella y yo solíamos venir aquí en nuestras primeras citas.

Camine por los pasillos y me di cuenta que me estaban observando y ya sentía quien era

-Largo de aquí Metal Lee- dije de golpe

-Oye, no es necesario que me grites- dijo Metal Lee saliendo de su escondite

-¿No deberías estar en la fiesta con tu novia?

-SI pero quería que tú y Sarada asistieran, después de todo ella organizo la fiesta- dijo de la mas tranquilo

-Sabes que no podemos ir, ya habrá otras fiestas- dijo calmándose al ver las intenciones de su amigo

\- Bien- luego de eso puso una mano en mi hombro- lamento que te estés suicidando, amigo- dicho esto se fue

Otra vez el nerviosismo se apoderó de mí, nunca había echo algo así en mi vida. Ya había pasado muchos años desde que empecé a salir con Sarada, gracias todo el tiempo que pasé con ella me di cuenta que era la indicada para compartir m vida.

Tenía que calmarme, lo único malo que podría pasar era que Sarada dijera que NO…eso definitivamente era lo peor que podría pasar….

En ese instante se escuchó el timbre, salí por la ventana y divise la hermosa figura de mi novia, afuera, salí y le abrí la puerta, ella me abrazó de golpe

-Boruto- dijo la chica de cabello negro mientras depositaba un casto beso en sus labios- Lo lamento es tarde- sonrió

Se veía realmente hermosa, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de color azul, corto con tirantes, ese color le quedaba perfecto junto a su hermoso y largo cabello negro, no llevaba las gafas; era el vestido que había comprado meses atrás con sus amigas para la fiesta

-Hola Sara-chan- dije mientras le tomaba la mano haciendo que ella se sonrojara

 **Pov Normal**

Sintió una gran felicidad, que desbordaba todo su ser, a veces sentía que Sarada era feliz cada vez que la tomaba de la mano, realmente lo amaba, esta noche debía ser perfecta, solo para los dos.

Entraron y se dirigieron hasta la mesa que Boruto había preparado, él no era muy bueno con los detalles, pero la azabache debía admitir que se había lucido esta ocasión, ella tampoco dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

Aunque Sarada sentía que su novio estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña, al parecer estaba nervioso, pero ella decidió dejar pasar eso…aunque mientras más lo pensaba…todo le parecía raro. Pero todo eso se fue de su mente cuando vio todo lo que él había hecho por ella una cena solo para los dos y todo hecho por él mismo. No pudo evitar sentirse la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra.

La velada transcurrió tranquila, ambos platicaban de temas sin mucha importancia. Sarada volvió a sentir el nerviosismo por parte del rubio. Ella también empezaba a ponerse nerviosa mientras empezaba a pensar que había sucedido algo malo. Justo cuando iba a preguntar Boruto habló

-Sarada..Yo...-empezó nervioso- llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, sabes que te quiero…no yo te amo

-Bolt, to también te…

-Déjame continuar- la corto- No podría vivir sin ti, ni imaginarme una vida que no sea a tu lado…- metió una mano a su bolsillo

Sarada sentía que se le pararía el corazón en ese instante, realmente seria lo que pensaba. Boruto…

Por un momento el tiempo para Sarada se detuvo pensaba que este era un sueño, un hermoso sueño mientras veía como Boruto flexiono una de sus rodillas. Sarada contuvo el aliento

-Sarada Uchiha…¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Bolt Uzumaki le estaba pidiendo matrimonio ¡Oh por Dios! Ella con una gran sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, no tenía que pensar más su respuesta

-Si-dijo mientras se inclinaba y lo abrazaba- Claro que quiero casarme contigo- Boruto le correspondió el abrazo

Ambos podían asegurar que era el momento más feliz de su vida, y la emoción de la Uchiha se podía notar al sentir como el rubio deslizaba el hermoso anillo de plata sobre su dedo anular, no podía haber felicidad más grande.

Lo beso de manera apasionada, sin medirse, demostrándole todo el cariño y el amor que sentía por él , después de todo Boruto Uzumaki había sido, su primer amor, su primer beso, su primera vez, la primera persona que amo (además de su familia), y ese anillo era el símbolo de que todavía tendrían muchas más experiencias juntos. No ya nada importaba en ese momento, solo importaban Bolt y ella y el hermoso destino que le esperaba. Porque esta era la esperada propuesta que ella tanto anhelaba…

.

.

.

AHHHHHHHHHHH, bueno aquí esta el capitulo, esperó les guste, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron con este Fic, gracias a **olgamoo30,** **Iseki Higuatari, Adriss** **,** **FrancisThirteen** **,** **J.** **,** **Roxas,** **Orochibaka** , **Oliver987651, Grecia-Da** **,** **Lucy ,** **giby-chan** **y a todos los que leen este FIC.** Pronto el siguiente capitulo donde relatare no sé si: **Las familias se enteran de la boda** o poner de frente **la Boda** , tengo borradores de ambas ideas, esperó que me ayuden en esta decisión. Cuídense les manda un beso Yane :3


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación del gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

 **Pidiendo La Mano**

Toma aire entrecortadamente, aferrando con demasiada fuerza la mano de Boruto. Ella había hecho de seguro muchas estupideces en la vida, tal vez demasiadas…pero jamás pensó que sería capaz de conducir a ella y su prometido a la muerte, a su propia casa…

-¿Estas preparada?- preguntó el rubio cuando llegaron al frente de la casa Uchiha

-Si, creo que estoy dispuesta a verte morir….

-V-vamos, Sarada…no creo que sea para tanto- dijo nervioso mostrando una sonrisa

-Esta fue la corta vida de Boruto Uzumaki y Sarada Uchiha, jóvenes…bueno adultos habitantes de Konoha, una aldea ninja donde habitan los héroes de la guerra- dijo la azabache dramáticamente haciendo sonreír al rubio

-Creo que tú estas más nerviosa que yo…-dijo con aire triunfalista

-Tengo miedo de que no se lo tomen bien, en especial mi padre…- suspiró

-Descuida, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, además vamos mucho tiempo juntos, no creo que se lo tomen tan mal- dijo abrazándola

-No temo por mí, temo por ti ¡ _Baka!-_ dijo un poco más tranquila, el rubio la tomo de la mano.

Sarada abre la puerta con mucho cuidado, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pero fue inevitable una pequeña figura de cabello negro y ojos verdes salió a recibirlos

-¡Sarada! ¡Que bien que estés en casa!- dijo corriendo a abrazar a Sarada

-Hola Daisuke- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermano

-Oye… ¿Qué hay de mí?- dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa

-Hola Boruto- dijo correspondiéndole con una sonrisa

Daisuke iba a abrazar al rubio cuando recordó lo que su padre le había dicho acerca de cuidar a las mujeres de la familia, por ejemplo cuando el pequeño preguntó porque cuando Bolt venia a buscar a su hermana su padre lo miraba de una manera amenazadora e intimidante, su padre le respondió que era para que el chico sepa que Sarada tiene quien defenderla y le explicó que él también debía de proteger a su madre y hermana cuando él no estaba. Daisuke lo miro con rostro serio haciendo que Boruto sonriera, pues Sarada le había comentado que ese gesto Daisuke lo aprendió de su padre.

-Hola hija- dijo su madre saliendo de la cocina- hola a ti también Bolt- la mujer de cabello rosado se acerco a ellos y esbozó una sonrisa al ver los gestos de su pequeño

-Hola Sakura-san, ¿Cómo ha estado?- preguntó Boruto

-Muy bien…justo iba a servir el almuerzo ¿Quieren que les sirva también?

-Madre queremos hablar contigo y con mi padre- interrumpe Sarada un poco nerviosa

-¿De que quieren hablar?-se escuchó una voz grave entrando a la sala

Sasuke acababa de llegar del entrenamiento que había hecho en el bosque, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Sarada y a su pupilo en la sala, pero también se alegro (aunque no lo demostrara mucho) de que su pequeña este en casa, porque desde que se mudó la extrañaba muchísimo

-¡Papá!- exclamó Sarada- Debemos hablar sobre algo importante, es necesario que mi madre y tú estén presentes

-¿Qué cosa es eso tan importante?- dijo mirando con seriedad a Boruto- Mas te vale que…

-Me caso- soltó de bocajarro, Sarada

La sala quedó totalmente en silencio, hasta Daisuke estaba sorprendido. Sarada miró a Boruto, que parecía andar preocupado por algo. Él tiró de la mano que aún tenían enlazada, colocándola, en el instante en el que Sasuke se dirigía hacia ellos, en su rostro no había emociones, hasta que lo vieron bien, estaba a punto de despertar el Sharingan

-Sasuke- sensei, yo creo que debemos hablarlo con calma- intervino Bolt alzando las manos en señal de calma

-B-bolt tiene Razón- dijo Sakura tratando de clamar a su esposo- Podemos hablarlo con tranquilidad Sasuke-kun

-Tranquilidad- escupió mi padre- Tranquilidad…- masculló- ¡TRANQUILIDAD!

-Padre no es para tanto- dijo la azabache con voz ahogada

-¡Castigada! ¡De por vida! ¡Volverás hoy mismo a la casa! Y voy a tapiar tu puerta para que nadie entre o salga de ahí- gritó enfurecido

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Sakura mientras observaba como Daisuke se colocaba detrás de ella

-¡Padre! No te he dado opción- dijo con tono enojado- yo he tomado la decisión de casarme con él-dijo señalando a Boruto- porque quiero compartir mi vida a su lado- dijo ya un poco más calmada- y lo único que les pido, es que pasen conmigo, el día más importante de mi vida ¿Es mucho pedir?

Sarada dio media vuelta y se dirigió al jardín, mientras Boruto la seguía, las lágrimas de ira se acumulaban en los ojos de Sarada, ella se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín, Bolt se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, ella hundió su rostro en su pecho sollozando

-Lo lamento, Sarada- murmuró bajando la mirada- Yo era el que debió haber hablado, en serio lo siento

-No es tu culpa, Boruto- suspiró- pero no entiendo por qué mi padre se pone así ¡No es justo! ¡Él debería de alegrarse! –Dijo mientras trataba de evitar que más lágrimas cayeran por su rostro –Pero…yo...Yo quiero casarme contigo. Quiero hacerlo y tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptarlo, solo quería que él fuese el que me lleve al altar

-Sarada- era Sasuke, en el umbral de la puerta del jardín, mirándolos con rostro arrepentido, Sarada restregó sus ojos- Quiero hablar contigo- murmuró- ¿Te importa dejarnos solos, Boruto?

Sarada se sorprendió, eso había sonado muy amable, hacía tanto que no escuchaba a su padre tratar así a su prometido, ya que su padre no había tratado a Bolt de la misma manera desde que se enteró que era el novio de su hija. Boruto se puso de pie dejando a Sarada sentada en la banca y salió del jardín

-¿Qué quieres?- masculló la Uchiha cruzándose de brazos

-Sarada, entiéndeme- murmuró- eres mi hija, mi pequeña… no es fácil saber que te estoy dejando ir, fue muy difícil aceptar que te mudarías de casa con…tu prometido, esto es demasiado doloroso…- dijo con un tono de tristeza inusual

-Ya lo sé papá, pero entiéndeme tú a mi, ya no soy una niña…he encontrado al chico indicado y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

-¿Cómo estas tan convencida de que él es el indicado? –preguntó

-Porque lo amo- dijo convencida- y él me ama a mí. Porque me he dado cuenta que cuando no esta junto a mi todo a mí alrededor se derrumba, creo que te has dado cuenta de eso, porque aunque Boruto tiene cientos de defectos, pero aún así eso no me impide creer que es el chico perfecto para mí, estoy segura que él es el adecuado, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos que no podría imaginarme una vida sin él…-concluyó. Ella misma se había sorprendido de todas aquellas palabras que acababa de decir. Su padre la abrazó como desde hace un tiempo no lo hacia.

-Prométeme que si te arrepientes, o te hace infeliz me lo dirás- pidió con una sonrisa (o algo así) en su rostro

-Voy a ser feliz, padre, inmensamente feliz. Aseguró Sarada con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándolo.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó

-¿Por qué lloras tú?- Sasuke ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos, no era de demostrar mucho sus emociones, pero se entristecía de que su pequeña hija ya no fuera tan pequeña y que haya decidido tomar una importante decisión en su vida, como el matrimonio

-Porque mi hija ya creció y es hora de que comience una vida sin mí- dijo

-No- sollozó- Jamás sin ti, papá

-Quiero que sepas que…te quiero hija- dijo dándole el poke Uchiha

-Yo también te quiero, padre- dijo haciendo el mismo gesto

Ambos se miraban mientras escucharon algunos sollozos detrás de la puerta. Sarada se levantó a ver quien era y se encontró a su madre llorando mientras abrazaba a Daisuke, Boruto estaba detrás de ella. Los tres habían estado escuchando la conversación que Sarada estaba teniendo con su padre.

-¡Mamá! ¿Has estado escuchando todo?- preguntó Sarada

-No pude evitarlo, mi pequeña se casa, yo también quería ser parte de ese momento- dijo abrazando a su hija y a su esposo

-¡Yo también quiero unirme!- grito Daisuke incorporándose al abrazo

Boruto se quedó contemplando esa linda escena familiar, el rubio en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, al parecer la noticia se lo habían tomado mejor de lo que esperaba. De pronto Sakura le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se uniera, él negó con la cabeza pues creía que esa escena era exclusivamente familiar

-¡Ya eres parte de la familia! ¡Ven!- le dijo Sakura, Sasuke asintió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, Boruto no sabia que hacer en ese momento por lo que Sarada lo jaló hacia ellos. En definitiva fue un hermoso momento familiar.

 **Dos días más tarde**

Esos últimos días habían pasado con tranquilidad. Ahora Sarada se dirigía a visitar a sus padres, al entrar, su madre la recibió con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Qué te pasa, mamá?-preguntó la azabache intrigada

\- Bueno…-fue interrumpida

-¡Hola Sarada!- dijo una voz bastante alegre y emocionada

-¿Chou? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundida la Uchiha

-Nos enteramos de tu boda y las chicas y yo hemos venido a ayudarte con los preparativos- dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras el resto de las amigas de Sarada se acercaba hacia ellas.

Sarada logró divisar a su padre que se encontraba observando todo desde la puerta que conducía al jardín, él le dio una sonrisa y salió. Sarada sonrió con ternura, al saber que su padre estaba de acuerda a su boda con Boruto, aquello para ella era perfecto

-¡Sarada! ¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunto Chou sacándola de sus pensamientos

-SI, Chou te escucho

-Bien porque hay mucho que hacer-dijo palmeándole la espalda mientras las otras chicas traían la lista de los preparativos. Al parecer todo iba a ir bien de ahora en adelante…

.

.

.

Hola!

Espero les haya gustado :3 y dejen algún review con criticas (Ya sean buenas o mala, eso si constructivas). He estado desparecida pero es que estuve con mucho trabajo en el colegio y aparte ayudando a mis padres. Pero ya volví con inspiración así que trataré de actualizar mis otros fics pronto. Los quiere Yane!


End file.
